Nuit calme et douces paroles
by PlumeDeChien
Summary: C'est une nuit paisible à Cocoyashi, bien des années avant qu'Arlong n'y pose le pied. Belmer est jeune, attirante et particulièrement éméchée ce soir. Mais Genzô veille.


Il faisait nuit noir sur le village de Cocoyashi. La pleine lune éclairait ce soir d'été et même si le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures déjà, une chaleur douce perdurait, se substituant délicieusement aux températures écrasantes de la journée. C'était donc une nuit parfaite sur le plus calme des océans, East Blue.

Pourtant, à cette heure avancée de la nuit, il ne restait plus personne debout pour en profiter, enfin presque. Un homme marchait seul dans les rues du village. Il n'avait besoin ni de lampe, ni de lanterne, la lune éclairait son chemin comme en plein jour. Même par les temps les plus sombres, Genzô aurait pu marcher dans ce village, qu'il connaissait par cœur, sans lumière. La moindre ombre lui était familière et il savait à tout moment combien de pas le séparait du reste des maisons de Cocoyashi.

Genzô appréciait la tranquillité de la nuit mais lorsqu'un gloussement étouffé vint rompre le silence il ne fut pas étonné. À vrai dire, il s'y était presque attendu depuis qu'une petite division de marines avait débarqué au port hier. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les marines. Lorsqu'il tourna au coin de la rue il les vit.

Adossé contre un mur, une jeune femme d'une petit vingtaine d'années aux cheveux bordeaux se faisait assez lourdement draguer par un soldat. Même en pleine nuit et à une distance de plusieurs mètres, Genzô sut immédiatement qu'elle avait trop bu. Sans tenir compte le moins du monde du hoquet de surprise qu'il provoqua chez le marine, Genzô appela :

\- Belmer !

Celle-ci eut d'abord le réflexe d'essayer de se cacher derrière le soldat mais elle prit rapidement conscience que c'était parfaitement inutile. Belmer sortit alors la tête de derrière le marine mais face au regard de Genzô, le soldat s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Belmer resta sans bouger ce qui rendit sa position ridicule maintenant que celui qui la cachait avait disparut et elle s'en rendit compte lorsque Genzô leva bien haut un sourcil. Elle se redressa en titubant pour lui faire face.

\- Genzô, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Je contrôlais parfaitement la situation.

Le gendarme soupira et sans rien dire lui saisit le bras pour la ramener chez elle. Dans un premier temps Belmer se débattit assez aléatoirement mais elle admit rapidement sa défaite et s'appuya lourdement sur Genzô pour suivre son rythme.

Ils étaient à peine à mi-chemin lorsque Belmer commença à lui caresser doucement le bras. Genzô aurait aimé pouvoir dire sobrement qu'elle lui murmurait des mots doux, mais la vérité était tellement éloignée de cela qu'il ne se serrait même pas permis cet euphémisme. À vrai dire lorsque Belmer était dans cet état, elle faisait tout pour le déstabiliser, du moins c'est ce que Genzô espérait, car l'idée que Belmer puisse réellement vouloir le mettre dans son lit lui était étrangement désagréable.

Donc en plus de lui caresser le bras, le torse, ou toute autre partie qu'elle pouvait atteindre en gardant un semblant de dignité, elle lui murmurait à l'oreille les choses les plus salaces que Genzô eut jamais entendu, qu'elle accompagnait d'une voix rauque et d'une respiration chaude et profonde.

Le gendarme n'était pas assez hypocrite pour dire, ou même penser, que Belmer n'était pas une jeune femme attirante. Elle savait parfaitement user de ses charmes et plus d'un homme aurait voulu l'avoir dans son lit. Même en cet instant Genzô ne pouvait pas rester de marbre. Chaque fois qu'il ramenait Belmer chez elle dans de telles conditions, son cœur battait à tout rompre et il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil ensuite.

Mais en dépit de tout cela, Genzô n'esquissa pas un seul geste en direction de la jeune femme, comme à chaque fois. Malgré ses mains baladeuses et ses propositions qui feraient rougir même les pires pirates, Genzô ramenait fermement Belmer chez elle.

Belmer vivait seule, à l'écart de Cocoyashi, village dont elle était à la fois le mouton noir et la mascotte. On pouvait affirmer sans problème qu'elle était peu conventionnelle et aux yeux de Genzô c'est ce qui la rendait si attachante.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte de chez elle, il dut la lâcher le temps d'ouvrir. Sans son appui Belmer commença à s'affaisser mais Genzô la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol en passant son bras autour de sa taille. Belmer se frotta à lui avec encore plus de vigueur mais toujours avec la même impassibilité feinte, il la conduit jusqu'à sa chambre, prenant gare aux multiples obstacles d'une maison plongée dans la pénombre. Il atteint cependant la chambre sans encombre et posa Belmer sur le lit comme il l'aurait fait avec une enfant.

C'est avec le même soin qu'il lui retira prudemment les vêtements qui l'auraient gêné pour dormir. Une fois à l'horizontale, les ardeurs de Belmer avaient été soufflé et elle se laissait faire docilement. Elle but sans résistance le verre d'eau qui lui apporta Genzô et se laissa border. Mais au dernier moment, elle se releva et embrassa Genzô aux coins des lèvres. Ce dernier la laissa faire car il comprit instinctivement que ce n'était pas là une autre technique douteuse engendrée par l'ivresse.

\- Merci, dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Puis elle se reposa sur le lit. Genzô remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton et plia soigneusement les vêtements sur la table de chevet. Il tira ensuite les rideaux de la fenêtre pour obstruer les éclats de lune qui seraient bientôt remplacés par les rayons du soleil. Il resta de longues minutes à écouter le souffle de Belmer, régulier et lent.

Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle dormait il ressortit de la maison avec la même prudence qui lui avait permis d'atteindre la chambre sans rien percuter. Une fois dehors la bise tiède enveloppa et aida les battements de son cœur à se calmer. Sachant qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil, Genzô continua d'arpenter les rues de Cocoyashi, après tout la nuit était trop belle pour la passer à dormir.


End file.
